Familiar Face
by softballchica12
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been friends. Now that they are in their junior year of high school, will things change? BxE
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the characters.**

**BPOV**

As I looked around the room, I wondered why I bothered coming. I saw no familiar face; I herd no familiar voice.

"Bella."

That's my name. Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm average height; have long, kind of wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. I am no super model by any standards; even though I am the only one I know who thinks that.

"Yeah," I said as I turned around, only to be met by my best friend in the entire world (but don't tell Alice). Edward Anthony Mason. Edward is unbelievably beautiful. He has hair that is brown with a golden tint in it, dreamy green eyes, and a voice sings to you every time you hear him speak. And to top it all off, he has the body of a super model! Can you say major hottie? 'Cause I know I can.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

"I would love to."

Right now we're at a charity dance for the hospital. Mr. Mason invited me along. He works at the hospital, so I get to see him a lot because of how clumsy I am. Edward already knows it's dangerous for me to be in heels alone, not even dancing. He takes care of me, and I'd trust him with my life.

I can't bare to look up at Edward, so I look down at my feet to hide both my embarrassment and to make sure I don't make to much of a fool out of myself.

"What's the matter, love?" I always got so embarrassed when he called me that.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm I don't know; maybe because you are doing nothing but admiring the floor tiles and our shoes."

I had to laugh when he said that. He could always make me smile.

"Well, you are wearing the most adorable shoes. I love how you managed to get out of the house wearing Converse with your tux."

"And I love how Alice managed to convince you to wear those high heels."

"More like threatened!"

"Of course. What did she threat you with this time?"

"Oh, only one of my deepest darkest secrets. Nothing big or anything."

"And do I know this secret you are referring to Isabella?"

"No you do not Eddie. You were the one who she threatened to tell."

He knows how much I hated being called Isabella, no matter how lovely it sounds coming from him. And conveniently, I just so happen to know how much he _loves_ being called Eddie. He brought it upon himself by calling me Isabella.

"Why? It can't be that bad. You can tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Come here and I'll tell you." As we made our way off the dance floor back to our seats, I had devised a plan to get back at him for calling me Isabella.

"So, you really want to know?"

"Yes. Now that I know you're keeping a secret from me, I will do anything to know what it is!"

"Fine." I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Then, I leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Did you honestly think I was going to tell you that easily?"

Then I smacked him upside the head, and started laughing at his expression.

"OW! What the heck did you do that for?" He said while he was rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"That was for calling me Isabella."

"Fine. I guess I deserved that."

I was about to mutter a response when my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw 'Little Pixie Alice' come across the screen. I felt Edward look over to see who it was and started laughing.

"Go ahead and answer it," he said.

"Okay. Hello?"

"BELLA!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear. She could be so loud!

"What do you want Alice?" I was getting annoyed with her for taking away the time I was spending with Edward.

"I was just calling to see how wearing heels was going."

"Good. None of the doctors had to help me yet. I have to go, Alice. I'll call you later." I hung up on her and turned my phone on silent.

I looked over to see Edward clutching his stomach and about to fall off of his chair because he was laughing so hard.

"Little Pixie Alice? That's a good one!"

"Shut up and let's go dance."

"Okay, love." He said, embarrassing me again.

We danced for the remaining part of the night until it was time to go. I have to say, Edward is a really good dancer.

"Bella, I want to show you something. How about I pick you up after school?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." Edward started to lean forward, but stopped himself. I was a little confused, but I shook it off. As I dove home and before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was going to do.

* * *

**AN: Okay, that wasn't to bad was it? I hope everybody liked it and I would greatly appreciate it if you give me your opinion on how I did. This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meadow

EPOV

I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I can't believe I'm taking her their. I wonder what she could be hiding from me. Does she secretly have a boyfriend? Get a grip. She would tell you if she did. It's probably just nothing. I'm telling her. I have to tell her that I love her. This may be my only chance.

"Hey Edward!" I turned around to be met by the love of my life, Bella. She is so beautiful, even if she doesn't realize it. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

"Hello, love." I always called her that. I'm glad she doesn't mind.

"So, where are we going this afternoon?" She asked as we were walking to our seats in biology.

"It's a secret, love; my secret place. I've never shown anyone else before."

"Are you serious?"

"Ye-"

"Quiet down now class!" I heard our teacher shout. After class, Bella was whisked away by Alice and now I won't get to see her until after the game.

As the day continued on, I couldn't help but think the world hated me. The clock ticked by so slowly. I would look at it, and then the next time I would look only two minutes had passed. I wish school would just be over already!

I hurried to my car to meet Bella when the bell rang, signaling the end of school. This would be my last actual week that we could hang out for a while. Softball was starting and that is everyday after school. I loved watching her play though. She was a great short stop and she was the best one when she was hitting. Not that I'm biased or anything.

"Edward!" The sudden noise pulled me out of my train of thought. As I looked around, I could see that everybody had already left for the game.

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait for tonight. Not only was Edward taking me somewhere but I also get to play my first softball game. I am so excited! I love him so much, but he doesn't seem to notice. That's okay, though. At least I get to hang out with him...

***The beginning of the softball game.***

"We're batting first. Lineup is Swan; _Short Stop_, Webber; _3__rd__ base_, Hale; _Right Field_, Brandon;_ Pitcher_, Clearwater; _Catcher_, Denali; _2__nd__ Base_, Marshall; _Left Field_, Smith, Taylor, Thompson; _1__st__ Base_, and Rodriguez;_Center Field _. Any questions?" Coach asked.

"I have a question." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What Swan?"

"WHO ARE WE?" I yelled as loud as I could, which is really, really, loud.

"SPARTANS!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"SPARTANS!"

"WHO ARE WE?

"SPARTANS!"

"SPARTANS ON 3. 1...2...3..."

"SPARTANS!!!"

"She is our lead off batter. Da da da dada. She can hit, we know she can hit, cause she's our lead off batter. Da da da dada. She can run, we know she can run, cause she's our lead off batter. Da da da dada. L-E-L-E-A-L-E-A-D-O-F-F. Lead off, lead off, lead off, we want a single. L-E-L-E-A-L-E-A-D-O-F-F. Lead off lead off lead off we want a double. L-E-L-E-A-L-E-A-D-O-F-F. Lead off lead off lead off we want a triple. H-O-H-O-M-H-O-M-E-R-U-N. Home run ***clap, clap* **Bella ***clap, clap* **Home run ***clap, clap* **Bella."

I heard the lead off cheer my teammates were yelling from the bench. I loved hearing the support from my team every time I got up to bat. I would do so much better knowing that they wanted me to do my best.

"Ball 1!" I heard the umpire yell.

It didn't matter if it was a ball or a strike. If it wasn't a really good pitch I could hit easily, I always let the first one go. Second pitch, was a different story.

As soon as it came close, I smacked it with my bat. The ball was on its way to the back part of center field. As soon as it connected, I ran like my life depended on it.

***Fast forward to last inning***

It was my turn up at bat. 1 out. Bases loaded. The faster players on our team were on base. I was so glad. The score was 10-7 us, but they get last bats. It was all up to me. If I got a home run, we would have 14 and they would have to get 7 just to tie us. I could hear my teammates cheering me on, praying that I get the 3 RBIs and hopefully a home run. I was stressed, and nervous. Most people would bet money that I would choke when I get like that. I'm going to prove them (and myself) wrong. I took a couple practice swings before stepping in the batters box. I took 3 deep breaths, and held my bat up, ready to swing.

I debated slapping it, but I could hit it farther if I didn't. I had hit 10 foul balls, and I could tell the pitcher was getting frustrated. It was full count,3-2, and I had to hit it. I wouldn't take a walk...that's for wimps. Another 5 foul balls later and the pitcher had been getting sloppy. She a lazy one right down the center of the plate and with a smack, the ball went back to the wall. We had to sprint the whole time it they wanted me to get home. As I rounded 2nd, I saw the ball coming towards the infield. I wouldn't make it home. I knew that I wouldn't. I did a dive slide into 3rd base. I got up, feeling a tingling feeling in my leg, but shook it off, thinking that it was just a hard spot in the dirt. Webber found a hole and ran with it, getting me in. Unfortunately, Rosalie and Alice ended up getting out. Alice pitched a perfect inning...3 up, 3 down. The final score was 14-7 Spartans.

I was limping on my leg when we shook hands at the end of the game.

"Bella. Great game!" I herd a voice say to me as a pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Thank you!" I said as I turned around to give him a hug.

"Are you ready to go now love?"

"Coach! Can we leave now?"

"Sure thing Bella...Great game everybody. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." He told all of us.

"Alice. Take the car home for me?"

"Sure thing Bella. You kids have fun."

"Now I'm ready." I told him as I grabbed my bag.

"Thats good."

"I can't wait to see where your secret hideout is."

"It's not a hideout love. It's just a place for me to relax and block the world out."

"I'm calling it a hideout. How long will it take to get there?" I saw her reach forward to turn on the radio. I laughed.

"Not to long. We will park the car in about 10 minutes."

**EPOV**

As I parked the car on the side of the road I heard her say...

"This is it?" I could tell she wasn't too impressed.

"No love, we have to walk from here."

"Crap." I heard her say under her breath. I looked down at her and saw what she was looking at. Her left pant leg was turning a dark reddish color. The color of blood.

"Don't worry." I told her," I have a first aid kit there."

"That's good...Now how am I going to get there?"

I picked her up bridal style and started to carry her up the "path."

"Edward! What are you doing???"

"I don't want you to get hurt. Just relax and you will be fine." As I said this, I could feel that this was right. She was my missing puzzle piece. She fit in my arms perfectly, like they were made for each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I herd her gasp. "Edward. Is this it?"  
I nodded.

"It's beautiful." I could tell she was in awe.

"Now you know why I come here to think. It's so peaceful and quiet."

**BPOV**

As I was taking in the beautiful scenery around me, I noticed something in the middle.

"Edward, what is that?"


End file.
